Te lo prometo
by Mikemasters Z KAI
Summary: Hay promesas hechas entre hermanos que nunca se podrán realizar, por mas amor que haya de por medio. Una historia de puro amor fraternal, pasen y lean


**Nota de la autora: **El presente fic, está dedicado a una gran amiga mía, quien es amante del ninja de los chacos (igual que yo) quien me pidió una historia de amor fraternal entre Leonardo y Miguel Ángel. Espero que le guste

¡Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista, este fics es para ti! ¡Disfrútalo!

Renuncia: las tortugas y su mundo de "ninjalandia" no me pertenecen, sino son propiedad de sus creadores (Grosos!) y la empresa Nickelodeon (me pegó un tiro en las... , :p )

**Te lo prometo**

En un triste día de domingo, unas seis personas vestidas con gabardinas negras, cargaban un blanco ataúd hacia su morada final. El paso fúnebre era lento y lleno de dolor. Las personas que llevaban el féretro caminaban al compás del frío y crudo viento que soplaba con suma intensidad.

En el cielo comenzaron a formarse nubarrones de color negro que anunciaban una fuerte tormenta. Las gotas de lluvia fría comenzaban a caer y se mezclaban con las tibias lágrimas que despedían esos veinte pares de ojos, llenos de tristeza infinita y demasiado dolor... Un dolor que ahogaban en llanto a los presentes de esa silenciosa marcha fúnebre.

La marcha cruzaba esos largos prados de color verde, salpicados con esas hermosas flores de primavera. El paisaje que brindaba ese campo de color verde intenso hacia un bello contraste con el oscuro color del cielo, resaltando el hermoso color del campo. Un paisaje tan bello pero que pasaba desapercibido por esas personas que lloraban a su ser más querido.

El paso de los deudos del difunto seguía su curso hasta detenerse en un valle, oculto, hacia afuera de la gran ciudad de New York.

Con sumo cuidado, las seis personas que cargaban el ataúd, lo bajan y lo colocan al lado de un pozo cavado por las fuertes manos de un ser que no podía dejar de llorar con total amargura.

El gigante de color verde dejaba la pala a un lado, se miraba sus manos trémulas. Aun no podía creer que haya cavado un pozo profundo, un pozo que solo serviría para sepultar para siempre los restos de ese ser que en vida, era tan especial para él.

Todos los presentes se colocan alrededor del blanco ataúd. El color blanco representa la pureza, la tranquilidad y el alma libre de maldad que una vez portaba los restos del ser que ahora está dentro del féretro y que llevaba con honra cuando se encontraba con vida

Una de las personas presentes en el sepelio, caía de rodillas frente al ataúd. El dolor que lo agobiaba por perder a ese ser tan amado, lo hacía caer no pudiendo soportar tanta amargura y tristeza...

-¡Sen- Sensei!- Casey y April se colocaban a sus costados, ayudándolo a reincorporarse

-¡No, no!- El viejo sensei sollozaba mientras era puesto de pie- ¡Mi, mi... mi niño!- gemía mientras observaba el ataúd. Sus ojos se inundaban con más lágrimas, aun no pudiendo creer que dentro de ese blanco cajón, se encontraba uno de sus hijos -¡Mi pequeño!- se aferraba al pecho de Casey Jones quien tampoco podía retener sus propias lágrimas. Abrazaba al sensei con todas sus fuerzas, para darle un poco de consuelo

-Padre...- Leonardo murmuraba nombrando a su padre, mordiéndose los labios. Bajaba su cabeza mientras sentía como su mejor amigo, Usagi, colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del mayor de los Hamato. El joven de azul, se tapaba el rostro. Todo el dolor que sentía en su corazón era demasiado. Su amigo lo consolaba, acentuando más la fuerza del agarre. Leonardo se mordía los labios, queriendo inútilmente contener su pesar.

-Leonardo-san... amigo mio, ya no te contengas- Usagi masajeaba los hombros de su amigo- Llora, llora todo lo que quieras... - le decía con ternura, su amigo ya no soportaba más y comenzaba a llorar con amargura- Yo aquí estaré, nunca te abandonare- apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del líder cerrando sus ojos

-Fue mi culpa- gemía Leonardo entre medio de unas gruesas lagrimas- Debí cuidarlo mejor, debí haberlo escuchado...- decía mientras abría sus ojos y observaba como Donatelo abrazaba a Rafael. Sus hermanos menores caminaban y se acercaban al ataúd. Ambos, colocaban sobre el mismo sus manos, despidiéndolo.

Rafael acariciaba el cajón, aun no podía creer que dentro de ese féretro, se encontraban los restos de su pequeño hermano. Era como una pesadilla pero era consciente de que nunca iba despertar: era la más cruda y dura realidad... Su hermanito, su pequeño rayo de sol, había muerto- Fue toda mi culpa... ¿Porque no lo escuche?- Leonardo cerraba sus ojos para ya no tener que ver más el sufrimiento de su familia.

Donatelo ya no pudiendo soportar tanto dolor, se derrumba encima del cajón. Sus sollozos son incontrolables. Invocaba el nombre de su mejor amigo, como tratando de volverlo a la vida, pero es inútil, ya nada hará que Miguel Ángel reviva, ya no cabían las esperanzas de que un milagro así ocurriera.

Centinela de plata se acercaba al joven genio y lo ayudaba a reincorporarse, sosteniéndolo de los hombros. Donatelo se levantaba, mientras el resto de los integrantes de la liga de la justicia, rodeaban el féretro de quien fue la tortuga titán y así en silencio, le rendían un homenaje.

\- No es tu culpa- Usagi abrazaba fuertemente a Leonardo, mientras observaba la acción del grupo de héroes. Acariciaba el caparazón del joven quelonio, brindándole un poco de consuelo a su destrozado amigo - Solo pasó, es algo que el destino le tenía preparado a tu hermano. Era inevitable Leonardo- san, tu hermano, tenia, tenía que partir hacia el cielo- esas palabras obligaban a Leonardo dirigir su mirada hacia el firmamento que mágicamente comenzaba a despejarse.

El cielo ahora azul, se fusionaba con el cálido sol de la mañana. El firmamento estaba más azul que nunca, como dándole la bienvenida a un alma para entrar a los más recónditas tierras del mas allá

-El ahora, es un ángel más en el cielo...- murmuraba Usagi- Un ángel que a partir de ahora, velara por ti y tu familia, el será tu guía amigo mio...- finalizaba el conejo blanco, sin soltarlo

Leonardo cerraba sus ojos, despidiéndose finalmente de su pequeño travieso. Se suelta del cálido abrazo del buen samurái para unirse a su destrozada familia. Todos tenían que unirse en el último adiós a la luz de la familia Hamato.

Los tres hermanos mayores y su padre, unían sus manos para orar una plegaria en honor al alma de Miguel Ángel. Finalmente los restos del campeón del Nexo de batalla, fueron sepultados bajo tierra para comenzar el inicio de su eterno descanso.

Después del funeral, todos los amigos del fallecido quelonio, abandonaban la ciudad de New York, mientras el resto de los miembros de la familia mutante, pasarían la noche en la vieja casona de la abuela de Casey Jones.

Ninguno de los Hamato quiso volver a las alcantarillas: volver a casa era demasiado doloroso. Ninguno estaba preparado para afrontar ni ver las pertenecías del travieso que aún estaban desperdigadas por toda la casa, ni mucho menos, pasar por enfrente de lo que era la habitación del más chico. Todo era demasiado fresco, no estaban preparados para el recuerdo.

Casey conducía su camioneta por la carretera poco transitada, su querida novia dormía profundamente a su lado. Miraba por el espejo retrovisor a sus amigos, quienes dormían en la parte de atrás. Donatelo muy agotado, tenía descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano Rafael, quien también se había entregado a Morfeo. Ambos tenían los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por tanto llanto.

Splinter, también dormido, abrazaba un pequeño bolso que tenía en su interior las pertenencias del menor de sus hijos. El destrozado padre había tenido la intención de enterrar los chacos y la bandana de su niño junto con su dueño, pero finalmente desistió de su idea. Prefirió conservarlas como un recuerdo en vez de sepultarlas. Seguramente esas pertenencias tendrían un lugar en el altar, junto a los recuerdos del Maestro Hamato Yoshi

Casey se enjugaba sus propias lágrimas. Muy en su interior sabía que lo peor aún estaba por comenzar. El joven Jones tendría que mantenerse fuerte, su trabajo para contener y alejar a sus amigos de la angustia, empezaría pronto. Sabía que la cabeza de la familia estaría sumergida en su propio dolor y que no estaría preparado para afrontar tan terrible tragedia. Instintivamente, Casey se volteó para observar a la "cabeza" de la familia: Leonardo era el único miembro de la familia mutante que no había conciliado el sueño. Miraba a través de la ventana de la camioneta, el paisaje de la carretera. El ninja de azul acariciaba el pelaje del pequeño gatito, quien estaba recostado sobre su regazo.

La pequeña mascota muy consciente de la muerte de su amo, había seguido al joven líder desde el momento del fallecimiento de Miguel Ángel. Su instinto gatuno le permitió percibir el dolor en el corazón del ninja e instintivamente decidió permanecer a su lado.

Desde el momento que ocurrió la tragedia, Klunk, no dejo ni a sol ni a sombra a Leonardo, Leo muy agradecido con el tierno gesto del minino, decidió no despegarse de él. Lo llevaría consigo de ahora en más; era algo que le debía a su fallecido hermanito

"_Mikey, hermanito, te prometo que jamás dejare a Klunk, lo cuidare como a mi propia vida"_ oraba silenciosamente entre lágrimas

Ya en la noche cada uno de los miembros de la familia fue asignado a una habitación. Splinter por un lado, sus tres hijos por el otro, Casey y April en el tercer cuarto. Ya era casi medianoche, el dolor y el viaje había agotado a toda la familia. No tardo para que todos se quedaran dormidos casi de inmediato

Las tres tortugas mayores compartían la cama. Más unidos que nunca, dormían todos juntos, abrazados. Leonardo en medio de la gran cama, abrazaba por los hombros a sus hermanitos. Cada uno de ellos, descansaban sus cabezas sobre el pecho de su hermano mayor.

En la madrugada, Leonardo despertaba bruscamente, se había levantado casi de un tirón. Respiraba entrecortadamente, el joven líder había tenido una pesadilla. Estaba semi sentado y miraba a su alrededor como desconociendo en donde estaba. Rápidamente se llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, un par de lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas, como si aún no despertara del todo, se froto la cara para tratar de llegar a la realidad

De inmediato recordó todo: el funeral, el entierro, el viaje, la casa de Casey, todo. Mas lágrimas despedían sus ojos almendrados, ya había despertado por completo. La realidad de que su más pequeño consentido estaba muerto, era todo lo que necesitaba para entregarse una vez más a la angustia

Ya no pudiendo recobrar el sueño, Leonardo con mucho cuidado, dejaba la cama doble tratando de no terminar con el descansar de sus sufridos hermanos. Para su fortuna, Rafael y Donatelo no se habían percatado del brusco despertar del mayor de ellos. Leonardo arropaba a sus hermanitos y abandonaba la habitación.

Bajando con mucho cuidado las escaleras, sin hacer el menor ruido, el joven quelonio se acercaba a la pequeña pero reconfortante chimenea que el amable Casey había encendido para abrigarlos del intenso frío del bosque.

Leonardo se sentó en el suelo alfombrado y tomo unos leños. Alimento un poco más el fuego, mientras que su mente una vez más, le jugaba la cruel pasada del recuerdo y la culpa

Volvía a llorar con amargura por la pérdida del pequeño travieso. Sus amargos lamentos trataba de callarlos para no despertar a quienes aún dormían. Ahogaba sus sollozos pero eso no pudo evitar que Klunk se despertara al oírlo llorar. El gatito rápidamente se acerca al líder y frotaba su pequeña cabecita en el caparazón de Leonardo. Comenzando a maullar, Leonardo dejo sus lamentos e inmediatamente se voltea para tomar entre sus brazos al gatito.

Klunk ronronea con cada toque de las trémulas manos de Leonardo. Esos ronroneos hicieron sonreír al quelonio, quien dejaba un poco de lado sus llantos.

-Vaya Klunk...- decía Leonardo con una pequeña sonrisa- Sí que estas demasiado consentido, ¿Eh?- el gato seguía ronroneando- Se nota que mi amado hermanito te cuidaba muy bien, eres muy cariñoso, Klunk y sobre todo, sí que eres muy listo...- pensaba en Miguel Ángel y de inmediato sus ojos se volvían cristalinos- Ahora por culpa mía, jamás podrás recibir todo el cariño que mi hermanito te brindaba todos los días... Perdóname...- Klunk ronroneaba más fuerte, como queriendo consolar al sufrido joven. Leonardo y el gato, pasaron una hora frente al fuego.

Leonardo miraba las llamas naranjas y el leño que se consumía con las mismas. Klunk observaba al ninja de azul. Ahora en el rostro del chico, ya no se mostraba el dolor que lo invadía hacia unos minutos, sino el enojo. Recordaba con mucho dolor y culpa lo ocurrido solo unos días atrás.

Una noche de sábado, las tortugas menores habían decidido pasar su noche libre jugando a los videos juegos y viendo películas. Después de la dura semana de entrenamiento, los chicos solo querían divertirse, pero el joven líder tenía otros planes: Había notado que el clan del pie se había vuelto muy activo en las últimas semanas. Eso le había llamado la atención y no solo la de él, sino también a la de su padre.

Ambos sabían que Shredder planeaba algo muy importante e intuían que debían prepararse para un posible ataque del clan asesino. Tenía un sexto sentido muy desarrollado para sus 19 años de vida. Leonardo podía percibir desde el fondo de su corazón, que algo muy malo iba a sucederle a su familia. Esa intranquilidad no lo había dejado dormir en las últimas noches y ese malestar lo asociaba con las frecuentes rondas que sus enemigos hacían a diario... tenía que averiguar que planeaba el cruel Sakí y sus sequitos.

Por motivo de esa intuición y con permiso de su padre, Leonardo decidió dejar de lado la noche de descanso para ir a investigar por su cuenta. Él quería ir solo, pero al saber de sus intenciones, su tosco hermano menor, se ofreció enseguida para acompañarlo.

-¡Ni creas que me dejaras de lado, intrépido, iré contigo!...- se ofrecía Rafael mientras guardaba sus sais en su cinturón

-No es necesario, Rafa, iré solo- se negaba el líder- Sera mejor que vaya solo, si somos más, delataremos nuestra presencia y es un riesgo que no deseo afrontar- Guarda sus katanas- Me iré, tu quédate aquí en la guarida junto con nuestros hermanos- ordenaba por última vez

Miguel Ángel, quien jugaba con Donatelo en la sala de estar, enseguida dejo su control de lado al oír la pequeña discusión de sus hermanos mayores. Algo presentía, un sentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal esa noche, no lo dejaba tranquilo. Veía como su hermano mayor discutía con Rafael, quien se negaba a obedecer la orden ejecutada.

A pesar de su carácter bonachón y despreocupado, el menor de los chicos, tenía un instinto de percepción que despertaba enseguida ante el peligro. Sin que Splinter y sus hermanos se dieran por enterados, desde hacía unos días, Miguel Ángel se encontraba muy inquieto y preocupado. Aunque desconocía el motivo de su angustia, sabía que ese horrible sentimiento tenía algo que ver con su hermano mayor.

Su pulso se aceleraba, no dejaba de observar a Leonardo gritarse con Rafael. Miguel Ángel presentía que algo le iba a suceder a su hermano mayor, algo muy malo. No iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Leonardo trataba de dar fin a la discusión a pesar de las protestas de Rafael y enseguida caminaba hacia el ascensor. Al observar esa acción, el pequeño Miguel Ángel se interponía entre la puerta y su hermano mayor, Mikey abría los brazos para evitar darle paso a Leonardo. El mayor había dejado de discutir con Rafael ante el extraño acto de su hermanito

-¡Detente Leo!- Leonardo enarcaba las cejas- ¡No des ni un paso más!- Mikey enarcaba las cejas, tratando de mostrar seriedad para ocultar su miedo

-¿Mikey? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Leonardo asombrado- ¿Por qué me detienes?- el más chico comenzaba a transpirar del miedo-¿Qué te pasa, hermanito?

-¡No... no voy a dejar que te vayas!- respondía ante las atónitas miradas de sus hermanos mayores

-¿Y eso porque?- Leonardo no podía ver a su consentido tan preocupado

-Es que- a Mikey no le salían las palabras, su hermano mayor esperaba una respuesta.

-Miguel Ángel, ¿Qué pasa?

De inmediato, Miguel Ángel toma los brazos de su hermano mayor, sorprendiéndolo: ¡Por favor, Leo, te lo suplico, no vayas!- El ninja de azul, se asombra. Puede ver el miedo invadir los ojos azules del menor de ellos- ¡Por favor, quédate en casa!- le suplicaba, mientras que Rafael enarcaba las cejas ante la preocupación del más chico- De inmediato, Leonardo supo que su adorado hermanito estaba muy preocupado por algo, por eso esa actitud tan protectora y un poco infantil de parte del quelonio. Leonardo le obsequio una tranquilizadora sonrisa a su travieso hermano

-No, Mikey, debo investigar... Sabes muy bien que el clan del pie ha estado muy activo últimamente, sé que algo muy malo planea Sakí y debo ir averiguar que trama nuestro enemigo- respondía seriamente

\- Soy consciente de que Shredder trama algo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a salir muy mal hoy, por favor, ¡no vayas! ¡No quisiera que algo malo te pasara, por favor, quédate en casa!- seguía suplicando. Esto preocupó a los dos hermanos restantes. Leonardo lo observaba fijamente por unos minutos. Al ver esos ojos llenos de miedo, suspiró y quitó las manos de su hermanito con delicadeza de su persona

-Hermanito, sé que tienes miedo por mí y eso me alegra porque me demuestras una vez más que me amas, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada- Mikey sabía que su hermano no iba a desistir de su decisión- Tenemos que ser precavidos, no podemos esperar a que Shredder nos tome por sorpresa, debemos estar preparados y por eso decidí ir a investigar por mi cuenta esta noche...

-¡Leo!- el menor lo seguía mirando con ojos suplicantes

-No te preocupes, tendré cuidado...- le acariciaba las mejillas. Ese tacto no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto, peor aún, sus miedos hacia su hermano mayor se acrecentaban. Leonardo suelta a su hermano

-Pero... - Miguel Ángel veía como su hermano dejaba la guarida, no sin antes, obsequiarle una última sonrisa. Los ojos del menor seguían a su hermano mayor, hasta que este, se perdía de vista

-¡Es un tonto!- maldecía Rafael dejando al menor solo. Donatelo al ver que el rostro de su hermanito no cambiaba se acerca de inmediato a él.

-Mikey- los ojos azules se encontraban con los ojos de color chocolate- Sé que te preocupas por Leonardo, pero descuida, nuestro hermano mayor sabe muy bien lo que hace y cómo cuidar de sí mismo. Leo es el ninja más preparado y precavido de esta familia, no tienes nada que temer- Donatelo le sonreía. Mikey asentía no muy tranquilo- Debes confiar en él, hermanito

-Si...- murmuraba Mikey una vez que su hermano el genio se retiraba al laboratorio. Una vez más, observaba la puerta de salida...

"_¡Pobre de mi hermanito!"_ pensaba Leonardo cuando salía a la superficie _"Estaba muy asustado...además ha estado muy raro últimamente, como me gustaría que no tuviera los mismos malos presentimientos que yo, esos pensamientos no debería tenerlos alguien como él"_ se preocupaba el mayor.

Una hora después, Leonardo llegaba a un pequeño callejón. Desde la altura, el joven líder observaba a unos ninjas del pie encontrarse con los dragones purpuras. Prestaba total atención a toda la situación, hasta que siente un movimiento a sus espaldas. Con una impresionante agilidad, detiene con las palmas de sus manos una espada que estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza.

No se sorprende al reconocer a su atacante:

-¡Karai!- Leonardo se pone en posición de ataque, una vez que empuja a su oponente. La joven kunoichi se sonríe al verlo

-¡Hola Leonardo! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?- se meneaba la esbelta figura de la ninja mientras chocaban sus espadas con las de su rival

-¡Lo mismo digo!- replicaba Leonardo mientras comenzaba una lucha entre ellos dos. El choque de metal contra metal, alerto a los demás ninjas del pie, quienes enseguida rodearon a ambos combatientes. La pelea era muy pareja, ambos combatientes se atacaban y se defendían con una increíble sincronización. Para tratar de distraer a su oponente, la kunoichi empezaba a interrogar al joven quelonio

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí, Leonardo?- decía burlonamente- No creo que hayas venido para ver qué tan bella me he puesto hoy, ¿Verdad?- entrecerraba sus ojos verdes

-¡Cállate!- gruñía entre dientes Leonardo, mientras que unos ninjas comenzaron a atacarlo también, interponiéndose en su pelea con Karai

El líder del clan Hamato no dejaba de prestar atención a su oponente y menos a los ninjas. Cada ataque que bloqueaba de Karai, recibía otro de alguno de los ninjas. Atacaban por turnos a la joven tortuga, haciéndola retroceder.

Leonardo no es ningún tonto, sabía muy bien que sus enemigos lo llevaban directo a una trampa. Eran tantos lo que atacaban que Leo no tenía la menor oportunidad de librarse de la trampa.

"_¡No!... no voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya, no!"_ pensaba sin dejar de defenderse

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste Leonardo!- lo amenazaba Karai con una sonrisa al ver como los pies del quelonio rozaba el borde del techo de la azotea. Estaba rodeado por más de 20 ninjas del pie- Sera un placer para mi verte caer al vacío y observar con mucho gusto como te revientas contra el pavimento...- se lamia los labios ante la maldad de sus propias palabras. Leonardo la miraba amenazante

-¡Eso ni lo sueñes, bruja!- de repente, Rafael seguido por sus hermanitos, se interponía entre los rivales. De una patada, mando a volar lejos a Karai sorprendiendo a Leonardo quien sonreía al ver a sus adorados hermanos de nuevo

-¡Chicos!- exclamaba el líder al ver como en cuestión de escasos minutos, su valioso equipo acababa con el resto de los ninjas.

\- Intrépido, no pesabas que nosotros nos íbamos a quedar quietitos en casa ¿o sí?- Rafael chocaba sus sais manchados con sangre y los guardaba en su cinturón. Leonardo le sonreía a su gruñón hermano, sabía muy bien que el ninja más fuerte no se quedaría de brazos cruzados- Si no hubiésemos venido a tiempo, ahora serias sopa de tortuga, tonto- se burlaba Rafael dándole un codazo en tono amistoso

\- ¡Ja!... ¡Gracias hermano me salvaste la vida!...- agradecía el mayor con palabras sarcásticas pero llenas de cariño. Leonardo observaba a sus otros hermanos restantes: Donatelo guardaba sus últimas surikens en su bolso de trucos y este le sonreía muy aliviado por ver a su líder sano y salvo. Luego poso su vista en su tierno hermanito, quien levantaba del suelo sus chacos caídos. Mikey lo miraba con ojos temerosos, Leonardo creía que ese era el miedo que invadía a su hermano hace unas horas atrás.

Pensó que su hermano menor intuía ese peligro: que los del pie le tenían preparado una trampa. Sintió mucho orgullo por Miguel Ángel, su hermanito estaba creciendo y sus instintos de guerrero se estaban desarrollando. Su travieso estaba pasando de nivel espiritual y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

Sonriendo más que nunca, Leonardo quería hacerle ver a su travieso que el peligro había terminado... ya no había más que temer o eso pensaba...

Leonardo avanzaba hacia Miguel Ángel a paso lento hasta que observo como los ojos azules de su hermanito, se abrían a todo lo que daban. Una expresión de horror invadió el rostro de Mikey. Leonardo se detuvo en seco al sentir como una espantosa presencia se materializaba a sus espaldas.

Una voz robótica llena de maldad se escuchó por encima de su cabeza, no había necesidad de voltear, sabía a quien pertenecía esa horrible voz...

-Leonardo...- Shredder levantaba sus afiladas garras hacia el cielo-¡Despídete de este mundo!- Rafael y Donatelo observaban con espanto como la imponente figura de Shredder aparecía de la nada a las espaldas de Leonardo- ¡ESTE ES TU FIN!

Leonardo se voltea para enfrentarse a su poderoso rival y en cuanto lo hace, ve como una menuda figura se interpone entre él y Shredder: unas gotas de sangre manchan el rostro y cuerpo de Leonardo

-¡NO!- se escuchaban los gritos de sus hermanos. Leonardo cae de espaldas...

Todo en ese momento parecía que el tiempo transcurría en cámara lenta: Leonardo en total estado de shock, no percibía los movimientos a su alrededor ni oía la risa malvada de Shredder ni los gritos de horror de sus hermanos, solo podía ver como su pequeño hermano Miguel Ángel, recibía de lleno la puñalada de Saki.

Las filosas garras atravesaron el pecho del ninja de anaranjado. El cuerpo del pequeño temblaba, aun con las garras enterradas en su carne. Un gran torrente de sangre emergía de la menuda figura, cayendo como cálida cascada por su plastrón y piernas. El cuerpo de Miguel Ángel parecía mantenerse en el aire, el puñal de Shredder lo sostenía y lo mantenía a unos centímetros alejado del suelo

-Mikey...- gemía Leonardo cuando Shredder retiraba con crueldad sus garras del cuerpo del travieso. Miguel Ángel caía sobre Leonardo.

Rafael y Donatelo corrían hacia ellos...

La carcajada siniestra de Shredder parecía oírse desde la lejanía. El cruel Utrom disfrutaba del satánico acto que había cometido. Con una maldad absoluta, digna de su cruel personalidad, decía mientras se alejaba:

-Esto es mejor de lo que había planeado, fenómenos...- las tortugas mayores solo miraban a su hermano menor. Aun no pudiendo reaccionar por lo sucedido- Quería terminar con tu vida, Leonardo, pero no espere que ese chiquillo se interpondría entre nosotros dos - Leonardo no despegaba su vista del cuerpo de su hermanito- Pero esto es mucho mejor... El dolor y la culpa por no poder proteger al quien más querías, te acompañara por el resto de tu vida... ¡Hasta que mueras!- con una bomba de humo, Shredder desaparece

"_El dolor de perder a tu ser más querido, es peor que tu propia muerte, Leonardo"_

En cuanto el villano desaparece, los hermanos restantes los rodeaban. Leonardo con manos trémulas, acomodaba con suavidad el cuerpo de su pequeño hermanito entre sus brazos. Aun no podía salir del shock, miraba el rostro de su hermanito.

Rafael y Donatelo desesperadamente trataban de llamarlos, pero ni Mikey ni Leo responden.

Leonardo acariciaba el rostro de Miguel Ángel, para su sorpresa, los hermosos ojos azules se abrían lentamente... una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Mikey, mientras que unas tibias lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Con voz temblorosa, Leonardo posaba sus dedos sobre las mejillas del pequeño

-Mi... Mikey... – Leonardo apenas podía pronunciar su nombre- ¿Por... porque?- el más chico solo sonreía

-Por... porque te lo debía... Leo...- dijo con un hilo de voz- Tu siempre estás ahí para defenderme- Miguel Ángel tosía un poco de sangre, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Las lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Leonardo- Tu siempre arriesgas tu vida por mí, hermano, más de una vez has recibido en todo tu ser, los golpes que eran para mí... ya era hora que hiciera lo mismo por ti...- lentamente los ojos del más joven se cerraban lentamente.

-No, Mikey...- Leonardo negaba con la cabeza

-Qué bueno... qué bueno que Shredder... No te ha...- la voz de Mikey se apaga

-¿Mikey? ¿Mikey?- Leonardo sacudía ligeramente el cuerpo de Miguel Ángel, pero el menor ya no respondía- ¡MIKEY! ¡MIKEEEYYY!- gritaba con desesperación Leonardo, mientras que Rafael y Donatelo se deshacían en sollozos y gritos de dolor- ¡No me dejes, hermanito, debí hacerte caso!- Leonardo enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su hermanito, lloraba con desesperación- ¡Por favor, Mikey...! ¡Perdóname!...

Al recordar ese terrible momento en el cual, Miguel Ángel perdió la vida por defender la suya, una vez más, Leonardo se entregaba al dolor. Abrazaba a Klunk y unas tibias lágrimas mojaban el pelaje del gatito

-¿Por qué, porque no lo escuche? ¿Por qué no le hice caso?- enterraba su cabeza en sus rodillas-¡Por culpa de mi terquedad y mis acciones como líder, he perdido a mi hermanito! Debí escuchar su petición, debí seguir los impulsos de su corazón y no del mio- Klunk lo miraba como comprendiendo sus amargas palabras. Leonardo se secaba sus lágrimas-El ahora estaría vivo aquí con nosotros, riendo, ofreciéndonos su candoroso amor y sus hermosas sonrisas... – el pequeño gatito movía su cabecita, acariciando las manos de Leonardo- Por mi culpa ahora mi padre y mis hermanos sufren y yo... soy el peor hermano mayor del mundo...

"_No digas eso, Leo, por favor" _

Leonardo deja de llorar al escuchar esa amorosa voz. Levanta su vista y observa a su hermanito, parado en la puerta. Como si viese un ángel que ha bajado del cielo, Leonardo lo observa sorprendido, no puede creer que vuelva a ver a Miguel Ángel

-¿Mi... Mikey?- se frota los ojos- ¿¡Eres... tú!?- siente como los latidos de su corazón se aceleran

"_Si... soy yo, Leo"_ una fresca y blanca sonrisa mostraba el travieso, dándole a entender a su hermano mayor, que no estaba soñando, que en verdad estaba ahí con el

-¡Mikey eres tú!- Leonardo sonreía en medio de un mar de lágrimas. Con torpeza se levantaba del suelo y corría a su lado- ¡Hermanito!- corre para abrazarlo, pero no puede, traspasa la figura del travieso. Al ver que no puede tocarlo, siente que más dolor lo invade y las lágrimas lo vuelven a inundar- No...- lleva sus manos a su rostro

"_Lo siento, Leo, por favor no llores"_ le decía con ternura _"He venido a decirte algo muy importante"_

-¡Perdóname, Mikey!... Perdóname por todo, debí, debí escucharte, sino hubiera sido por mi terquedad, ahora estarías aquí con nosotros, conmigo... Por mi culpa, ahora estas...

"_No, hermano, no fue tu culpa"_

-¡Sí! ¡Si lo es! ¡Por mi culpa ya no estás aquí! ¡Debí escuchar tu advertencia, por una vez, debí escucharte hermanito!- el mayor lloraba más fuerte, apretando los puños con amargura- Yo siempre estoy entrenando día y noche, para ser el mejor líder, el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Para brindarles a ustedes toda la mejor protección... Ustedes... mis hermanos, son el mejor regalo que me ha dado el destino, yo daría mi vida por Rafael, por Donatelo y por ti. Mi vida sin ustedes no tendría sentido y ahora por causa de mis malas decisiones, por no haber prestado atención a mi entorno, te falle a ti, a los demás... y te perdí... - finalizaba con un sollozo. Miguel Ángel se le acercaba

"_No, Leo, te equivocas"_ al tenerlo más cerca, Leonardo levantaba su cabeza y cruzaba su mirada con la de su hermano. Este le sonreía _"Por primera vez en tu vida, te equivocas"_ Leonardo lo mira con incredulidad, su hermanito le sonríe _"No eres el peor hermano del mundo, porque siempre estas cuando más te necesitamos. Nos brindas protección, aliento en los momentos difíciles, amor y cariño. El saber que siempre contaremos con tu infinito amor, es suficiente para hacernos entender que tenemos entre nosotros al ser más grandioso y maravilloso del mundo y ese eres tú, Leo"_ el mayor observaba esos hermosos ojos azul cielo que le decían la más pura verdad. Su adorado hermano jamás le mentiría

-Mikey... – trataba una vez más de tocar esas suaves mejillas, pero era inútil. Leonardo dejaba caer sus manos, rendidas

"_Además, hermano... te equivocas una segunda vez"_ Mikey seguía con sus dulces palabras _"Tu no me has perdido... yo sigo aquí, yo no me he ido"_ su sonrisa se mantenía intacta

-No, hermanito... no, ya no estas...- continúa con amargura- Ya no podré abrazarte nunca más...

"_No, yo sigo aquí"..._insistía el pequeño

-No, no es cierto...- Leo seguía negándolo- Ya no...

"_¡Leo!"_ Miguel Ángel seguía sonriendo _"¡Mírame!"_

-Mikey, no...- más lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas, hasta que ve como Klunk a sus pies, comenzaba a maullar. Miguel Ángel observaba a su mascota

"_¡Si, Leo, estoy aquí... y Klunk lo sabe!"_ le sonreía a su gatito

-¡Mikey es que...!

"_¡LEO!"_ el ninja anaranjado lo llamaba a los gritos

-¡Mikey!- gritaba Leonardo

-¡LEO, DESPIERTA!- un grito hace que el mayor de las tortugas se despertara con miedo

-¡Ah!- el ninja de azul se tomaba del pecho, mientras en posición semi sentado, respiraba agitadamente

-¡Leo, por fin despiertas, por Dios!- Leonardo con ojos asustados ve como su hermano Rafael, estaba a su lado, tomándolo de sus hombros, mirándolo muy preocupado-¿Estas bien?- el mayor observa a su alrededor.

Ve que se encuentra acostado en la cama, en su habitación. Muy confundido, se refriega los ojos. Vuelve a mirar y se da cuenta que en verdad está en su cuarto. Se toma del pecho, siente un fuerte dolor en el centro de su plastrón

-¿Cómo?- sacude su cabeza- ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?- mira a su hermano- ¿Rafa?

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí de dónde?- Rafael se sentaba a su lado no comprendiendo a su hermano mayor. Mas confundido, Leo continúa con sus preguntas

-Es que... ¿No estábamos en la casa de la abuela de Casey?- Rafael mirándolo más incrédulo que antes, le responde:

-¡No, claro que no! Siempre estuvimos aquí, Leo, nunca nos fuimos a ningún lado, nunca abandonamos la guarida- Leonardo lo mira con la misma expresión de confusión-No sé de qué estás hablando, Leo, siempre estuviste en tu habitación desde hace tres días... Pase por tu cuarto hace un rato y vi que estabas dando vueltas en tu cama, tuviste una pesadilla, trate de despertarte con Klunk, pero no tuvimos suerte...- respondía el más fuerte. Leonardo al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, ve como el gatito le maullaba desde el suelo. El mayor comenzaba a reaccionar, se pellizcaba sus mejillas para ver si aún seguía soñando... había dolor, no estaba soñando. Al escuchar que el gato maullaba más fuerte, el líder enseguida pensó en...

-¡Oh no! ¡MIKEY!- grito con desesperación el apodo del menor- ¡MIKEY!-tomo los hombros de Rafael y lo sacude repetidamente-¿¡Y Mikey¡? ¿¡MURIO!?- pedía a gritos una respuesta a su hermano de rojo. A Rafael enseguida se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Leonardo pensó lo peor al interpretar el silencio de su hermano-¿¡Rafa!? ¡No, por Dios!

-¡No, hermano, tranquilo!- se libera del agarre de su hermano, pero suavemente ¡Cálmate, Mikey está bien!- Rafael se enjuga los ojos pero sonríe levemente- Está vivo, llegamos a tiempo... - Leonardo sentía como su alma volvía a su cuerpo- Por suerte la puñalada que recibió de ese maldito de Shredder, no le afectó ni el corazón ni los pulmones- Leo suspiraba aliviado y enseguida recordó toda la situación- Gracias a la ayuda de April, Leatherhead y la rapidez del actuar de Donnie, nuestro hermanito se está recuperando...- finalizaba Rafael con la voz quebrada. Leonardo también lloraba y no solo del alivio, sino también de la alegría al saber que su pequeño travieso estaba con vida.

El líder entiende que toda esa angustia vivida en esos días después del ataque de Shredder y el miedo de perder a su hermano menor, se había materializado en ese horrible sueño. Pesadilla que gracias a todos los ángeles existentes en el cielo, no fue hecha realidad.

Ambos hermanos mayores se unían en un fuerte abrazo. Lloraron hasta poder desterrar de sus almas toda la angustia que los había estado acompañando. Una vez que lograron serenarse, ambos chicos dejaban la habitación y entraban al laboratorio de Donatelo.

Lo primero que vio Leonardo al entrar fue a Donatelo siendo abrazado y consolado por su padre y April. El mayor entendió de inmediato, que su genio hermano había hecho todo lo posible por salvar al menor de ellos. Que toda esa presión ejercida para que Miguel Angel no muriera, le había impedido a Donatelo llorar y angustiarse. Ahora que el travieso estaba recuperándose, el pequeño genio podía expeler todas esas emociones, sin restricciones.

Una vez que Donatelo terminaba de llorar, Leonardo también lo abraza con fuerza. El más listo, correspondía al fuerte abrazo con una sonrisa de alivio. Una vez que el abrazo terminaba, Leonardo se acercaba a la cama donde descansaba Mikey. Los hermanos restantes, April y el sensei, abandonaban la habitación, dejando solos al mayor y al menor.

Leonardo tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de su hermanito. Mikey estaba dormido, tenía su plastrón completamente cubierto por vendas, un catéter en su muñeca que lo alimentaba con suero y estaba conectado a una máquina que monitoreaba los latidos de su corazón. El ninja de azul, tomaba una de las manos de su hermanito y la apretaba levemente entre las suyas.

Enseguida en la mente del mayor, comenzaba a proyectarse las imágenes de ese horrible momento en el cual creyó que su rayo de sol había sido asesinado por su peor enemigo:

-¡Mikey, oh no, hermanito!- Leonardo lloraba sobre el pecho sangrante de Miguel Angel -¡Mikey, perdóname!- temblaba mientras sollozaba a los gritos

-¡No, no, no!- Rafael en medio de un ataque de furia, destrozaba a todo a su paso, mientras que Donatelo caía de rodillas al pie del cuerpo inerte de Mikey. El genio en total estado de shock observaba a su hermano mayor llorar sobre el cuerpo del ninja anaranjado. Donatelo tomó la mano sangrante del travieso con sus manos temblorosas y las apretó en el mismo momento que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... Sintió que lo invadió un sentimiento nunca antes sentido... no podía creerlo, su hermano estaba... ¡Vivo!

Donatelo sintió el leve latido del más joven, era mínimo, pero era la señal suficiente para saber que Miguel Angel estaba aún con vida. Enseguida se levantó y empezó a gritar:

-¡ESTA VIVO, ESTA VIVO!- esos gritos desgarradores, alertaron a Leonardo y a Rafael-¡HERMANOS, MIKEY ESTA VIVO!- Al oírlo, Leonardo aun no saliendo de su trance, observó el pecho sangrante de Miguel Angel que subía y bajaba repetidamente. Rafael guiado por la acción de Leonardo, también observo el milagro. Con la rapidez digna de un rayo, ambos hermanos mayores, tomaron el cuerpo del travieso y corrieron al acorazado que el genio ya había llamado con su control remoto-¡RAPIDO, LLEVEMOSLO A LA GUARIDA!

Sin que nadie se lo dijera, Rafael tomo su comunicador mientras manejaba a toda velocidad y llamaba a su amiga pelirroja y a Leatherhead para que prepararan todo lo necesario para salvar a su hermanito. Donatelo por su parte atendía esas heridas cortantes del cuerpo de Miguel Angel. Leonardo solo observaba las acciones de sus hermanos, no despegaba su vista de ellos. En su mente se reprochaba a sí mismo el no percatarse que Mikey aún estaba con vida.

Estaba tan sumergido en el shock y en el dolor que no había hecho lo más básico ante el ataque de Saki: ver si su hermano seguía vivo o no. Se reprochaba ser un pésimo líder; el no haber tomado la decisión correcta, el no proteger a su equipo como corresponde, el ser imprudente al decidir ir solo a patrullar, etc. Y su parte de hermano mayor le recriminaba; el no saber interpretar las señales de peligro de su corazón, el de no escuchar la advertencia de su amado hermanito, el de no evitarle tan tremendo ataque, el haberlo expuesto a las puertas de la muerte, todo.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida, sus amigos y su angustiado padre, los esperaban con todo el equipo médico preparado para atender de manera urgente las heridas del más chico. En solo segundos, Mikey estaba el laboratorio siendo curado. Splinter, Rafael y Leonardo esperaban expectantes que el milagro de la supervivencia no se despidiera de la vida del rayo de sol de la familia Hamato. Tres días donde Miguel Angel se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Pasaron tres días angustiantes, donde Leonardo, por sobre todos los miembros de la familia, era el único que mantenía la vigilia sin pegar un ojo... hasta que lo había vencido el cansancio y se entregaba al sueño y a las pesadillas...

Al recordar ese feo sueño del funeral, Leonardo rompía en llanto una vez más. Ese sueño fue tan real, que con solo recordarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina. El líder seguía sollozando hasta que escuchó una suave pero amorosa voz:

-¡Oye!...- Leonardo levanta la mirada y se encuentra con esos bellos ojitos color cielo- Todavía no me morí... ¿Y ya me estas velando?- esa radiante sonrisa llena de afecto logra callar los llantos del mayor

-¡Mikey!- Leonardo se secaba los ojos y se le acerca, con cuidado. Acaricia la frente del más chico con mucha ternura. Mikey se alegraba tanto al recibir esas suaves caricias. Se sentía tan afortunado de poder sentirlas una vez más. Daba gracias a Dios por estar vivo-¿Cómo te sientes, hermanito?- sonreía Leo

-Como si una multitud de elefantes me hubiese pisado...- enarcaba las cejas, divertido- Pero bien, aplastado... pero bien...- esa respuesta hizo reír a Leo

\- No se dice multitud de elefantes, Mikey, sino manada- lo corregía con una sonrisa

-¡Es lo mismo!- retrucaba el menor levantando los hombros. Leonardo negaba con la cabeza. Le alegraba saber que a pesar del dolor que Miguel Angel debía sentir en esos momentos, el más pequeño jamás perdería su buen humor. Después de unos minutos, Leonardo mostraba un semblante digno del ser más miserable del planeta. Alertado por ese cambio, Mikey enseguida notó que al mayor lo estaba visitando el señor "Culpabilidad" y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Leonardo empezó con las disculpas:

-Mikey... perdóname -cerraba sus ojos- Perdóname por no escucharte esa vez. Si no hubiese escuchado tu advertencia, tú ahora no estarías herido. Por mi negligencia, tú casi pierdes tu apreciada vida, te sometí al peor de los sufrimientos- Mikey solo lo miraba- No sabes lo miserable que me siento, hermanito... Te falle como líder, no te protegí como debía y yo soy me siento el peor herma...- Miguel Angel solo apoya sus dedos en los labios del mayor, no dejándolo terminar

\- Por favor, Leo, no lo digas...- Leonardo se sorprende por esa acción- No digas que eres el peor hermano del mundo, porque no es así. Tú más que nadie sabes que eres un gran líder, siempre arriesgas tu propio bienestar por el nuestro. No te importaría perder tu vida con tal de proteger la de tus hermanos. Eso no te hace ni un mal líder ni menos, un mal hermano...

-Pero, Mikey... ¡Yo no te protegí, falle!- Leonardo cambia su semblante una vez más, ahora está enojado- ¡Si hubiese estado más atento, Shredder no hubiese enterrado sus puñales en tu cuerpo, ese golpe era para mí no para ti!

\- Pero yo te protegí a ti- Mikey le interrumpe con una sonrisa. Leo cae en cuenta en algo que nunca se había cuestionado antes- Leo, por una vez, debía devolverte el favor, te lo debía hermano...- esas palabras: _"Te lo debía"_ provoca que todo el ser interior del ninja azul, se revolucione. El más joven continúa;

\- Como te dije antes, tu siempre te arriesgas por nuestros hermanos y por mí- le tocaba las manos con infinito amor- No es justo que tu recibas todos los ataques de nuestros enemigos, por una vez, me tenía que tocar a mí. El deber de proteger a quienes más amo, también corre por mi cuenta- le guiñaba el ojo. Los ojos de Leonardo se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo- No solo el líder debe proteger a su equipo, sino también el equipo debe proteger al líder, ¿No lo crees?-finalizaba con una sonrisa más grande que antes

-Miguel Angel- con un vano intento de mostrarse serio y enojado, Leo vuelve a su modalidad de líder y le reprocha a su hermano, cruzado de brazos- Espero que esta sea la primera y la última vez que arriesgas tu vida por mí. No quiero que vuelvas a interponerte en una pelea en donde yo este involucrado, ¿Me entendiste? - Mikey solo le sonríe, sabe que su hermano solo lo dice para protegerlo, para que no vuelva a arriesgarse de nuevo. Miguel Angel con cuidado se reincorpora y abraza a su hermano mayor, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Apoya su rostro en el pecho de Leonardo. El mayor al sentir el cuerpo de su hermanito, lo abraza también. Lo envuelve entre sus brazos, sintiéndose dichoso de tenerlo vivo, de poder abrazarlo.

-Mikey...- acariciaba la frente de su hermano- Tu no me debes nada...- decía el mayor con una gran sonrisa- ¡Te amo, hermanito!... Ya no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor... Me asuste mucho- Miguel Angel se reía por lo bajo, sabía muy bien que esa era una promesa que jamás iba a poder cumplir

-Te lo prometo, Leo...- respondía el menor solo para seguirle la corriente, desconociendo que su hermano mayor sabía muy bien que el menor no la cumpliría, nunca. Leonardo sonreía.

Ambos hermanos, permanecieron abrazados hasta quedarse dormidos...

Fin

Este es el final, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot de puro drama y amor fraternal. Disfrute mucho al escribirlo, como espero que también ustedes lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo.

Espero sus opiniones, sus críticas, buenas, malas y sus insultos (jejejeje)

Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto... ¡Bye!

Mikemasters Z KAI


End file.
